


Project English Rose

by kimmyiewrites (arosetosomeone)



Series: Project English Rose [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Choose Your Own Adventure, F/M, Multiple Timelines, Super Soldier Peggy Carter, Super Soldier Serum (Marvel), can choose which to follow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29591352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arosetosomeone/pseuds/kimmyiewrites
Summary: Peggy Carter finds out that Howard Stark has once again started to work on recreating the super soldier serum and with Dr. Arnim Zola no less. In order to prove a point, Peggy finds herself with a choice. That choice will lead her down a path she never expected.This is the first book of my choose your own Steggy adventure fic series. More details are inside. Essentially Peggy Carter is coming to modern day and you can choose which journey you take along with her, ultimately going on 4 different journeys that will lead to two different endings - one where everyone lives and the other that's a little closer to canon.
Relationships: Peggy Carter & Avengers Team, Peggy Carter & Nick Fury, Peggy Carter & Phil Coulson, Peggy Carter & Tony Stark, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Series: Project English Rose [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173995
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hello readers! With the endless possibilities that Marvel presents, different timelines, different universes, etc. on top of AUs in the fic world, this is the beginning of a Steggy choose your own adventure of sorts. This is going to be one of my largest fics undertakings and honestly, I’m so excited. At the end of this chapter and any chapter where things can go off in a different direction, there will be a link that will take you to a different story. You can choose what timeline you wish to follow and then they will all be grouped in a series so that you can read all variations if you would like. So welcome to the start of your adventure. The thing you should know before you start is that Peggy Carter comes to the modern world without aging because we already know how that story ends. Happy Reading!

She found out by doing paperwork of all things. The form had Howard’s signature of approval so she didn’t really know why the file was mixed in with the others she needed to read through but she was glad it was. She knew Howard wasn’t a good man by most people’s standards but he was good enough. Good enough to earn her trust and earn it back after he broke it the first time. 

Her heels clicked loudly as she marched down to the lab Howard had claimed during his current stay. He was planning something else that had to deal with the SSR as a whole and she hadn’t quite figured that one out yet but she did know that Phillips was involved so she didn’t really put too much thought into it. His current project, however, made her see red and it apparently was written across her face, for people made sure to stay out of her way when most of the time they didn’t notice her at all.

She slammed open the metal doors leading into the lab. Howard and Dr. Zola, who had been brought into the SSR under Operation Paperclip despite her and her future SHIELD co-founder’s efforts, were standing at the main work station. The long table was cluttered with papers, syringes, test tubes, and other sciencey items that she didn’t quite know the name of. Zola filled one of those syringes just as she burst through, causing both men to look up in shock.

Howard’s shock quickly turned into fear and guilt before his usual suave and charming expression remained on his face. Zola had dismissed her, focusing back on the task at hand even if he was a bit more on edge with her around. Peggy may just be a woman but he knew what she was capable of.

“Were you ever going to tell me? What happened to not wanting to let the government get their hands on this, hm?” Peggy said as she marched right up to the table.

“It’s not like I’m actually using his blood, pal.”

“And you think he’s actually helping you recreate Erskine’s work?” She asked in disbelief.

She didn’t trust Zola, not in the least bit. Howard could have very well been working on how to create the Super Soldier Serum once again but Zola could have been doing the complete opposite. He could have created a bioweapon for all she knew. She pushed down her nerves, focusing on her steely determination, and snatched the syringe out of Zola’s hand. 

That caused an uproar. She didn’t register the words that were being thrown back and forth. She was too focused on the syringe in her hand. She knew Steve’s name was said, trust was brought up, idiocy, greediness, lies, and her theory. Peggy felt a quick pain in her arm as a warm sensation flooded through her body. 

The syringe dropped to the floor, glass shattering as it hit the concrete. She gripped onto the stool beside her to keep upright as she felt her knees give out from under her. This was it. Her theory was true. Her vision blurred and sounds muffled. Her body ached with an uneasy pain that was more annoying than painful. It felt as if she was growing, changing on the inside despite nothing of her outside appearance becoming different. So maybe whatever was in the syringe wasn’t a bioweapon like she had originally thought.

“You insolent girl! Do you know what you’ve done?” Zola shouted. The German doctor had been quite certain that he and Stark had figured out a Super Soldier Serum and the fact that it now flowed through Peggy Carter was not one he liked.

Howard jumped into action. He was about to have a rather difficult conversation with his friend and he was not about to have it with Zola around. He wrapped an arm around Zola’s shoulders and steered him out of the lab. “Hey, doc, why don’t you go grab some lunch or something. I’ll fix things in here.” 

By the time he got Zola out and the doors locked, Peggy was already sitting on the stool she had held onto earlier. Her vision had returned to normal. Well, better than normal it seemed. She could read the label on a beaker as clear as though it was right next to her. Her hearing even came back for she now heard the low hum of the air vent. 

“How ya feeling, pal?” Howard asked, staying far enough away that she wouldn’t be able to punch him.

“What were you thinking Howard? Honestly?” She gave him a pointed look. She crossed her arms over her chest, feeling her sleeves strain a little more than normal. She added that to the mental list of changes she had noticed.

“I was just trying to make the best out of a bad situation, Peg.” He tried but was quickly shut down.

“No, Howard, you were not. You were once again looking to make a personal gain and because you weren’t examining Steve’s blood this time you thought it would be fine.”

“We’ve already had this argument, Peggy. Do we really need to have it again?”

“Apparently so!”

He flinched back, glass crunching under his foot from the broken syringe. Not really knowing what to say next. He wanted to test things. Needed to know that Peggy was doing alright and not reacting badly to the serum. But right now she wasn’t going to let him anywhere near her. So he started to clean up the lab while continuing to check on Peggy.

Peggy glared at him as she watched him move around the lab. As he kept looking over towards her, checking to see if she wasn’t furious, it wore her down a little. She had never really seen Howard nervous and the fact that he preferred to actually clean the lab instead of talking to her made her laugh.

“I’m surprised you remember how to use a broom.” She commented once she had decided that she had tortured him enough.

Something akin to hope flashed in his eyes as he moved closer to her. “I don’t have Jarvis with me all the time.”

She let out a sigh and uncrossed her arms before holding out the arm she injected the serum into. He grinned before grabbing a few supplies and setting them along the table next to Peggy. Soon he was all work. He didn’t know how she would react to the serum and he didn’t want to risk anything since he knew how they both felt towards the “ex-HYDRA” scientist. So he looked at the injection site, looked in her ears, behind her ears, down her throat, and felt along her neck for any swelling.

“Howard, I’m fine.” She nudged him away. “Stop fussing. Just tell me what I injected myself with.”

It was his turn to sigh. He pulled over another stool and sat in front of Peggy. “It really was the serum, Peg. I - I should have told you. When you discovered my vial of Steve’s blood, after you left, I promised myself I would never break your trust again but apparently, I can even break promises to myself.” 

“Why didn’t you just tell me, Howard?”

“Because you would have shot it down.”

“Of course I would have. Dr. Erskine had his own reservations about his own invention. And do you honestly think that either he or Steve would have wanted you to be working with Zola on it?”

“But Peggy, there’s so many opportunities and not just super soldier sized. It could be used to find cures for diseases. It could do so much good. I was only using Zola for the parts that I didn’t know. The doc had been experimenting with a version during the war.”

“You’re not going to convince me that this was a good thing, Howard. No matter how noble the cause, you’re still after it for all the wrong reasons. If you really wanted to figure out cures, you would be in a far different lab.”

He looked down at his lap. When he usually apologized to women it wasn’t said with any heart or even from his own lips. Flowers, chocolates, sparkly things were usually involved but this wasn’t just any woman. This was Peggy Carter. One of the only people he could actually consider his friend, his best friend even. “I am sorry, Peggy. Truly. I should have told you sooner. I had full intentions to tell you if it worked but I see now I should have told you when I thought of the idea.”

“Promise me that you’ll destroy everything. I’m the last one. This is it, Howard, I’m serious.” She gave him a pointed look when he tried to argue. She was starting to grow tired. Didn’t care to argue with him any longer. He had given her an apology and she knew that he was being genuine. She just couldn’t have him going back to the project. She didn’t trust Zola, especially if Howard determined that it was successful.

“You mean, you’re not even a little curious about the effects?” He asked instead, steering the conversation in another direction.

Peggy rolled her eyes. “I don’t think my skull is now red if that’s what you’re worried about. I’m starting to get a little tired. Feel a little warmer but other than that I think I’m okay.”

She shouldn’t have said anything because soon she had a thermometer stuck in her mouth. She sat there exasperated as Howard started taking her blood pressure. He knew that she hadn’t actually grown taller but the sleeves around her arms seemed tighter as if accommodating more muscle mass.

“If I promise to destroy all the hard work that I just did, will you let me keep watch of things? We tried something new, putting the vita radiation in the formula already so I don’t know what’ll happen.”

“If you promise.” She agreed after a long silence filled with Howard writing down her vitals after removing each tool used. 

“Then I promise.”

“Then do it right now. Destroy everything while I watch to make sure you keep your promise.”

Howard groaned. “You’re killing me here, pal.”

Peggy just shrugged and stood from the stool she was sitting on. “Then I guess I’ll just keep watch of things myself.”

It wasn’t two steps before Howard caved. She watched as he destroyed everything that had been laying on the lab table he and Zola were working on. “Happy now?”

“Quite.” A small smirk tugged at the corner of her lips.

Over the next few months, she learned how to control her extra strength and speed with the help of Howard and Mr. Jarvis. Well, it was mostly Mr. Jarvis. Howard only stuck around so he could record things. She wouldn’t let Howard take any blood. She remembered the countless viles that they had taken from Steve. She had felt bad as she watched on as they took vile after vile. She knew she would definitely not have the patience as Steve had. She barely had the patience for Howard to check her vitals after each activity. 

She knew that she had signed up to be her friend’s personal lab rat but she hadn’t expected how that would actually make her feel. She was always thrilled when she was done with the tests of the day. She also started trying to dodge some of the tests too. Her running time certainly wasn’t going to change within 24 hours. Not to mention she felt like they were being fairly obvious when they were meant to be keeping things secret. Zola didn’t need to know that they had been successful in recreating a version of the serum. He was already upset over the fact that all of their research had been destroyed.

Her measurements, not just height and muscle mass but speed and strength, were under Steve’s records. Peggy had for all intents and purposes remained looking the exact same. The only physical difference that could be seen was that her muscles were more toned and firm than they had been from her usual agent work. Her sight and hearing, however, were better than Steve’s numbers but that didn’t mean that his wasn’t still impressive. If they weren’t keeping her abilities a secret she wouldn’t ever have to wear night-vision goggles again.

She was honestly glad that she didn’t have the dancing monkey option like Steve had from the USO but she certainly understood why he chose it instead of being locked away in a lab when those were the only two options he had been originally been presented with. She had the chance to continue working and protecting democracy. Not that she would need the added boost from the serum but she did eventually go on to take down an entire team of henchmen just so she could retrieve a weapon called The Zodiac.

That mission happened the night before her announcement of her joining the high ranks of the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division was revealed. Howard had called the New York SSR chief himself, even told Chief Flynn to help her carry her things down. She declined and soon she was with Howard and Colonel Phillips at Camp Leigh once again. Nostalgia filled her bones and when she came to that rusty flagpole on her first run there, she paused and let the grief wash over her a bit. Ever since she had injected herself with the serum she wondered what Steve would say, what he would think. Would he tease her about being dramatic when she would often do the same to him? Would he be angry with her? Would he just accept it and then goad her into a race? She sniffled, wiping away her tears before going back to her run. She couldn’t focus on the what-ifs. She just hoped that no matter what, whatever was in store for her future, she would make him proud.

A few months settling into the director’s chair, Howard came waltzing into her office and laid out his theory. Ever since their run-in with Dr. Fennhoff, both she and Howard had silently agreed that they would let Steve go and move on, or so Peggy had thought. Howard started spouting out his theory about how the serum could have actually kept him alive in the ice and then asked if she’d be willing to test it out. 

After processing through the hurried babble that Howard shot off, she realized she had an emotion fill her chest that she hadn’t felt in quite some time: hope.

Even with the hope she felt, she knew how big of a decision this was. So she sent Howard on his way, telling him she’d think about it. And she did, for a while.

She didn’t want her legacy to become something akin to Betty Carver, waiting for Captain America to come rescue her. But things did seem to be going well for SHIELD and she trusted Howard and Phillips to take care of things for her. She honestly could even make Rose interim director while she was testing out theories. The redhead had a level head and seeing how she kept the LA SSR office running, on top of her help with Whitney Frost and Zero Matter, she really didn’t need to think hard about it. If anyone was to take her place, she’d much prefer it to be Rose.

Howard checked back weekly for her answer and each week she pushed it off. She wanted to make sure that SHIELD truly could work without her. The Jarvises had invited her over one night for dinner and while she appreciated Edwin’s opinion on the matter it was the late-night talks with Ana that helped her finally land on a decision. 

So Howard had built a capsule, looking awfully similar to the one Steve had gone in when he was going to be injected with the serum. Except this time it was built to lower Peggy’s body temperature enough to mimic the frigid temperatures of the Arctic. If his theory rang true, Peggy would enter into a coma-like state. 

“If this works, you can wake me up at any time you might need me. I know we’re also testing out just how long this could possibly last but I mean it Howard, if you or SHIELD need me, you better wake me up.” These terms were the ones she and Ana had come up with. Peggy knew she was now entering more of a lab rat scenario but she still needed to make sure that she wouldn’t be turned into some damsel.

“Be careful what you wish for, Peg. I could want some company for fondue.” He smirked which caused her to roll her eyes.

At first, Howard woke her up after 24 hours when everything checked out. After making sure that her vitals were still good, back in she went. He wouldn’t wake her up again for another couple of days, then a week, then weeks, and so forth until she wasn’t woken up except for once a year. This way she still made decisions for SHIELD and she got to meet not only Howard’s wife but his son as well. 

  
  


✧☆✧

The current choice leads to branches of the timeline. Follow [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29591751/chapters/72734187) link for Peggy being woken up for the last time earlier than planned or follow [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29592627/chapters/72736821) link for Peggy being woken up for the last time later than planned.

As with all choices, however, there is another outcome based on the choice she didn’t take. Follow [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29593068/chapters/72738240) link to see what happens if Peggy chose not to test Howard’s theory.

Or sometimes plans go the way they’re meant to so go to the next chapter to see what happens next.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Thank you all so much for the love this series has already gotten so far. I'm glad that people seem to be just as excited as I am about it. All four stories a part of this series will get updated today. I'm hoping that I will eventually get to the point I can drop chapter all at the same time but some still need a little work done. Hope you enjoy this latest chapter and thanks again! Happy reading!

Freshly woken up, Peggy stood off to the side with Agent Coulson, blanket wrapped around her shoulders as they watched SHIELD scientists work to place heat lamps around Steve Rogers’ body. Sure she couldn’t believe that it took until 2011 for them to find him, a little disappointed in that fact actually, but the fact that she and Howard were right overpowered the disappointment. He had in fact been in a comatose state up in the arctic just waiting for them to find him. She knew of course that he probably didn’t expect to survive that crash, their conversation made that very clear. She tucked that bit of information away, making the mental note to discuss that with him or at least have someone ease him into that knowledge. She wasn’t entirely sure if she would be allowed to be near him when he wakes up but if they had brought her in now while he was being unthawed, then maybe just maybe, they would. 

She knew how jarring it was to wake up to see an unfamiliar face. Phil Coulson seemed nice enough. He certainly had treated her with respect from the moment they met, but he wasn’t Howard Stark or Edwin Jarvis, familiar faces she had been used to seeing. Hearing the year and having a stranger wake her, she assumed that Howard had retired, leaving her in the trusted hands of a top agent. With Steve, however, she was here. It made the most sense to her that she was there when he did wake up. For now, she would just watch as the scientist and doctors flurried around Steve’s frozen body.

“We should go get you warmed up and set up for entering back into the world,” Coulson said.

“I’m fine for right now Agent Coulson,” Peggy said, fully planning on not leaving Steve behind ever again. 

Coulson looked up to where there was a viewing window above the open room. There, Fury stood watching everything but more importantly, watching Peggy’s reactions. Fury and Coulson were among those who had been given access to the truth about Peggy Carter’s state. Over time Howard had grown more suspicious of things within SHIELD. So he only passed on the information about Peggy’s state to those he trusted completely. It just happened to be two promising agents in Fury and Coulson. 

Fury was watching Peggy closely. Sure he knew of all she had done before she went into the capsule. He even knew he wouldn’t have a job if it hadn’t been for her but he didn’t trust easily and he wanted to see first hand what kind of agent she was. So far the only thing he could tell was that Peggy was going to stay for as long as they would let her. She only had eyes for Captain Rogers. He knew of Captain America, what he had done during the Second World War, what the public knew of him, but most of Project Rebirth was redacted even after he became director. The only reason he knew the redacted parts of Peggy Carter’s file was because he was told specifically by the man who had her file redacted. He wouldn’t know more about how to make the both of them assets, especially with the Avengers Initiative, until he personally spoke with Carter, so for now, he got all that he could. He gave Coulson a small nod before leaving. He would get his chance to speak with her soon enough.

“He will still be here after you get into drier clothes, Director Carter. I promise.” Coulson said. 

Peggy sighed, a small quirk of her lips the only indicator that she smiled at hearing her old title. It was quickly replaced with her usual stoic features when she turned to look at the man standing beside her. “I highly doubt I’m going to be considered director anytime soon but I suppose it would be better to get out of this wet wool.”

He smiled softly and motioned for her to head out of the room. He was trying to keep his excitement to a minimum. Two of his heroes were now here in front of him. He had grown up with the Captain America comics and when he joined SHIELD he learned of Steve Rogers, the Howling Commandos, and Peggy Carter. Now he was going to be the one to help educate them, he was over the moon.

With one last look at a frozen Steve, Peggy walked out, soon following beside Coulson. They came to a room that she assumed was used for when agents needed to stay the night. A basic training outfit was laid out for her, complete with a light, zip-up jacket. She placed the blanket onto the bed and turned to face the other agent. “Any more tests I should know about?”

“Not today, at least. Today’s more about setting everything up. They took initial readings. They’ll probably ask for more later.”

Peggy nodded. “I’m assuming after I change I’ll be speaking with the man who was on the observation deck?”

Coulson shouldn’t have been so shocked that she had noticed Fury earlier but he was a bit. It looked as though she only had eyes for Captain Rogers but she clearly knew her surroundings. She was looking at him expectantly and although he was sure she knew she had caught him off guard, he answered quickly. “Yes. He’s the current director. Nicholas Fury.”

Once more Peggy nodded. “I’m assuming Howard entrusted you both with my situation.”

“Yes ma’am. We’re currently the only ones who know the full truth but with Captain Rogers’ reappearance, I think more people will start putting two and two together.”

“I suppose you’re right.” She gathered her clothes, heading to the small bathroom to change. 

“May I ask why you two kept it a secret?” He asked through the door.

Peggy chuckled softly, shaking her head. “Agent Coulson, how aware are you of Operation Paperclip and of those who were brought on?”

“I’m aware.”

“Then you should know why.” She said as she opened the door, giving him a pointed look.

✧☆✧

Peggy stepped into Fury’s office. It was far more glass than what she was used to but there were still office staples placed around the room. Although she certainly noticed the lack of file cabinets. Fury still hadn’t said anything, continuing to size her up as she took in the room.

“Am I everything you’ve heard of and more?” She asked as she sat in one of the chairs. 

Fury chuckled. “I’m still trying to make that decision.”

“Who all has been alerted that I’ve been brought out?”

“The only ones who need to know.”

She fought the urge to roll her eyes. “Director Fury, I know I have been out of the game for a long time but I do know when I’m being tested. So unless a balding Howard Stark is about to walk through those doors, I highly suggest you tell me who’s on that list of need to know.”

“I think Mr. Stark would take offense to that.”

“Oh, I know he would.” She smirked.

“But you’ve already met all of those who are on that need-to-know list.”

She gave a small nod. She would ask about the whereabouts of her friends later. The fact that it seemed like Howard wouldn’t be making an appearance did cause some worry, though. She would look more into that later. “Well, then what’s next?”

Fury laid out her education plan and her reentry plan into SHIELD. Between him and Coulson, she would learn history and pop culture along with training for the agent entry exam. When he went over the entry exam, she rolled her eyes then. She had created the exam and it seemed as though they hadn’t changed a thing.

He then slid over a file. “This has all the information you’re probably looking for. We’ll meet at the end of the week to discuss Rogers.”

She brought the file into her lap and quickly flipped through it. “You think he’ll still be asleep by then?”

“He’s been frozen for seventy years, Agent. I think he’ll still be asleep for more than the week.”

There were definitely some faces she was surprised to see in the file Fury had given her but there was only one who she wanted to see as soon as she could. She hadn’t seen Howard’s son since he had been a teenager. Her guess was that after Howard switched over knowledge, she had been left somewhere until Steve had been found. Then again with the lack of her friend’s presence, she wondered if it was for a different reason. “I would like to see my godson, so if you could arrange for that to happen.”

“Mr. Stark is currently a little busy running a company and trying to be a hero.”

“Director, I know you don’t know me and you only know what is in my file…”

“You’re right,” he cut her off. “I do only know what’s in your file. I also know that you used to run this place until you decided to freeze yourself based on nothing but emotion. So what makes you think that I should listen to you?”

Peggy sat up straight, moving to the edge of her seat, looking every bit poised and ready. Her hands were fisted in her lap. “Then why didn’t you stop the search once you became director if you thought it so pointless?”

He gave a small shrug. “Because the search wasn’t pointless. Finding him alive was just the lucky part.”

“You know what’s dangerous, Director?”

“What is that?”

“That you have read my file. That you’ve heard first hand from one of my closest friends what I’m capable of and yet you deny a simple request for seeing a familiar face who is either not dead or frozen in a block of ice.”

“Are you threatening me, agent?”

“Let’s call it more of a warning. I want to play nice director. The world has changed since I’ve gone under but I am no stranger to going off book.”

Fury chuckled. “I’m going to have my hands full with you, aren’t I?”

Peggy stood, the picture of innocence. “Why, I’m not sure what you mean.”


End file.
